Surprise Child
by Harry50
Summary: Harry was just having lunch at a small diner, when a young woman came in, pushing a pram with a toddler in it. She wasn't a classical beauty, although her face was quite pretty, and yet it reminded him of something that he didn't really understand. He shrugged it off and turned back to his food. A slight tap on his shoulder attracted his attention a moment later. "Harry?"
1. Encounter

**1 Encounter**

 _Fifth year, a few weeks before OWLs_

Harry was walking through the corridors, too preoccupied to pay attention to his surroundings, when he heard a voice behind him. "Well, well, well! Potter walking alone near the Slytherin dorms – that's highly suspicious!"

He couldn't place the voice, but he didn't need to. As he turned around, he saw Millicent Bulstrode smirking gleefully, her wand trained on him. "I wonder what 'Professor' Umbridge may think of this."

Harry thought that he heard some sarcasm at the mention of that hated name. Was it just his own feelings? Still, it was quite unnerving to have the Inquisitional Squad after him, even though he'd done nothing wrong. His mere existence seemed to be considered wrong by Umbridge. He cursed himself internally for not holding his wand at ready. He could easily disarm Millicent, especially as she was alone, but not with his wand tucked inside his robes.

"What do you want?" he asked. He might get out of it if he could bribe her in some way.

Her smirk seemed to vanish, replaced by some apprehensive expression. "Come with me," she said, pointing with her wand at a side corridor.

Harry walked as asked. He knew that corridor. It only led to a few storage rooms. "Stop and go into the room at your left," he heard.

Harry found himself in a dusty storage room with barely enough free space to stand near the door. Millicent came after him, pushing him a bit farther in, and closed the door.

She seemed more nervous than he was. "If you do what I want you to do, I promise to never again bother you or your friends if I can help it," she said.

Harry had no idea what she could have in mind, but he didn't feel like he really had a choice. "Fine," he said, trying to sound indifferent.

Millicent waved her wand at the room, mumbling some spells he didn't recognize. Most of the stuff stacked at the far wall, and then the floor, the walls and the ceiling became free of dust and cobwebs. A single broken desk remained standing on the floor. She turned and waved her wand at the door, locking it and silencing it – those spells he recognized. She then turned to Harry. "I'm not good at transfiguration. I need you to transfigure this desk into a comfortable bed, big enough for both of us. Don't try anything else."

Harry was unsure, but the only idea that jumped into his mind about that was so unreasonable, that he dismissed it immediately. A Slytherin girl could have no such intentions, he was sure. He just made the transfiguration quite well. The sheets didn't turn out quite as red as he wanted them, but it was better than he normally did in class.

"Now, put your wand back into your robes, and don't try anything foolish," she instructed him.

He did as requested and then turned to face her. "Now what?" he asked, trying not to show his curiosity.

She said a spell he had never heard, and Harry found himself naked, his clothes falling in a heap near his feet. Before he could think of what she wanted, or try to cover his sensitive parts, she pointed her wand at herself and repeated the same spell. A moment later, they were facing each other, both naked. Millicent was still holding her wand, pointing at the floor. "Do you find me repulsive?" she asked in a very faint voice.

Harry was surprised. He had never paid her much attention. She had always been the biggest girl in his year, the ugliest – as most thought, and not feminine at all. Seeing her naked made him change his opinion of her. She was still big, of course, towering quite a bit above him, yet her body looked just as feminine as any. She had nice breasts, that didn't look big when considering her size, which stood quite firm, with much darker aureoles and nipples, that were becoming erect; she had relatively slim waist and long legs; her pubic hair was left natural and was almost as black as Harry's hair, and her tummy was almost flat, with just a bit of feminine swell. Even her face, once he took a good look at her, was much nicer than he expected. She wasn't a beauty by any measure, but her face was pleasant, and he was sure that a bit of makeup could make her look even nicer.

"You're not repulsive at all. I've never noticed it before, but I think you're quite attractive."

"Do you really think so?" He could hear hope and fear mixed in her voice.

He shrugged. "You can see how my body reacts."

She finally lifted her eyes to properly look at him, noticing his bulging erection. "I've never seen any boy or man this way," she confessed shyly.

"Neither have I seen any girl this way."

"I thought you and Granger..."

He smiled. "We're good friends. That's all. Nothing more."

She scanned him again, much slower than before. "You're quite thin, aren't you? And quite a bit scarred. May I touch?" Her eyes were set on his crotch.

"Only if you let me touch as well." He wasn't quite sure why he said that.

Millicent dropped her wand on the pile of clothes as she stepped closer, hesitantly moving her hand to his erection and touching it lightly.

Harry was emboldened by her touch. He let his hands grab her tits and then play with her nipples. Feeling her fingers close around his member, he moved one hand down, to the opening between her thighs, and caressed lightly, finding the structure of that area by touch and then pushed a finger into the slightly moist crack.

Millicent had finally found her courage again. "I want you to make love to me and to take my virginity. Please be tender, as I'm not sure I'll ever have another chance for sex and I want it to be a memorable event."

"I'll try my best, but this is going to be my first experience as well, you know. I'm not even sure I know what to do."

"Let's find together," she suggested, grabbing his lips with a kiss.

Harry was utterly surprised. The big, non-girly girl had very soft lips and he enjoyed her kiss very much. It was even nicer than Cho's kisses. He responded willingly, deepening the kiss and making it into a snog.

Soon enough their actions got hotter. Hands traveled all over each other's body, lips sucked and kissed, tongues licked and teased, and both turned much more excited. Millicent moved them to the bed and invited Harry between her thighs, where her entrance was already glistening with her lust. Harry was just as ready. He had already discovered the main spots he had heard some boys talk about and delighted in using this knowledge to make the girl enjoy their union. He plunged in, noticing a slight gasp escaping her lips, but Millicent hugged him with her legs, not letting him stop until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Harry felt so enticed that he wasn't sure how long he could resist. Once again he turned his theoretical knowledge into practice, as he teased her sensitive spots while resuming the in-out motions. Despite his efforts, by the time he started spurting into her, she was not yet at the peak, but the feeling of his semen inside her, along with his fingers teasing her clit, did the trick. Millicent seemed to explode with a pleasure that she had never thought possible. She hugged him tightly, kissed his face and his lips, mumbling incoherently as she rode her orgasm. Harry was also riding the waves of his own orgasm and wasn't sure if he heard "I love you". It couldn't be real anyhow, so he just dismissed the thought.

They stayed in bed much longer. Harry lay his head on her broad chest, her breasts serving as pillows. He felt content. He had never thought that his first sexual experience would be with this particular girl, but it still was way beyond what he thought it would be. And he didn't find Millicent unpleasant at all, nor unattractive. He thought that the school robes were doing her injustice, hiding the very nice curves she had, only accentuating her size. He didn't mind that she hugged him. It even felt nice. He was actually starting to drift into sleep when Millicent finally spoke.

"I think it's close to curfew now. We should get dressed and go back to our dormitories before we get into trouble." She hugged him a bit tighter for a moment and then released him. "Go now! Your dorm is much farther than mine. I'll return the room to its previous state."

Harry left his comfortable perch and got reluctantly dressed. He noticed some reddish stains on her thighs, but said nothing. She moved from bed a moment later and cleansed herself with her wand before getting dressed as well.

"I'll keep my promise. Don't tell anybody about what happened here," she said.

"Nobody will believe me even if I told them," he said, yet he smiled reassuringly at her and she replied with a smile. He thought that the smile made her almost beautiful. Still, once he was fully dressed, she urged him to go quickly. He looked at her once more, noticing how the school robes changed her, making her look quite unattractive, before he left, closing the door behind.

"Where have you been? I was starting to worry about you!" Hermione welcomed him with a teary hug as he reached the Gryffindor common room.

"I was deep in though and I suddenly found myself near the Slytherin dorms. I had to hide a bit, to avoid the toad's squads, though." That was close enough to the truth.

"You shouldn't wander alone, you know. There's safety in numbers – ask anybody, if you doubt me."

"I don't doubt you, and I'll try to be more careful, but right now I need a shower. That storeroom I hid in was quite dusty."

\/\/\/\/\/

They started their OWLs a few days later and Harry almost forgot his weird encounter. It was after the History exam that he met Millicent again, and not in a pleasant way. After trying to contact Sirius through the Floo in Umbridge's office, they were caught and Millicent was part of the group of Squad members who helped Umbridge. Harry noticed that she looked apologetically at him, yet even he couldn't blame her for acting as requested. She could have been in a lot of trouble had she acted otherwise.

He saw her again during the leaving feast. She seemed a bit ill, and he wondered why, yet she avoided looking at him. Whenever he turned his gaze her way, she was looking at the table in front of her or at the head table. It intrigued him, yet his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Sirius was dead, and despite everything said, he still felt at least partly responsible for that. Then, there was that damned prophecy. He wondered if he would have any chance at all when fighting Voldemort, as that was clearly what the prophecy suggested. Unfortunately, it didn't state who would survive.

\/\/\/\/\/

Millicent didn't attend the sixth year. Harry was actually surprised that he felt somewhat disappointed when he found out. She had been a nice shag, maybe even a great shag – being the only one he had experienced didn't let him compare – but she wasn't that important. His relationship with Ginny was heating slowly. By winter vacation he was already allowed to touch her breasts under the bra, but nothing more. It was still very nice to feel her, although he found himself wishing for a fuller figure, once in a while.

Well, if ever he separated from Ginny, there were a few nice girls who seemed to be looking expectantly at him. Luna was turning into a very nice girl and he didn't think she would be as strict with him as Ginny. Susan Bones was also becoming quite a sight to behold, and she was also smart and fierce. He even noticed a few Slytherin girls looking in his direction. Some could be very nice shags, he was sure. Yet he was stuck with Ginny.

It was almost spring time when he heard Parvati telling some other girl, "Millicent Bulstrode is supposed to have moved to Beauxbatons, but that doesn't seem to be true. Her family can't afford sending her there and she has shown no talent in learning another language. They may have found her useless and sent her to America or some other far place, where nobody would make the connection."

He felt sorry for the big girl.

\/\/\/\/\/

After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry broke up with Ginny. He didn't actually tell her the real reason, though, even if everything he told her was true. He couldn't just say, "I can see that you're too much like your mother and I don't like to be with Molly Jr."

Having to spend some time at the Burrow after leaving his old home was very stressful. Ginny tried everything to get him back. She was even willing to go all the way with him. Luckily, his mission gave him a good excuse. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of shagging Ginny; he just didn't like to end up like Arthur.

In a way, he was glad that he had to leave the Burrow even before the end of the wedding. He felt quite sure that Ginny would have found her way into his bed, had he stayed, turning it into a commitment he was not yet ready to make, certainly not with her. He could have considered Hermione, had she not been so smitten with Ron.

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_


	2. Chance Meeting

**2 Chance Meeting**

After the war, once life returned to normal, as fragile as that normalcy was, Harry had to face Ginny once again. No matter what he said or how, she would come back to demand, beg or otherwise claim her position as his lover and his mate. Hermione couldn't help him much, having recently become Ron's wife. She just couldn't take position against her new family.

Living at Grimmauld place was becoming impossible, as Ginny was either dropping for a visit or using the Floo to call him several times a day. There was no escape from her there. Every day that passed, her nagging was becoming more intolerable.

Harry found refuge in the Muggle world. He had enough money to rent a small house in London, close enough to all interesting places, yet secluded enough to give him privacy and peace. He had no Floo connection and didn't let Ginny find the address. When he wanted to meet with Ron or Hermione, he met them at a café or a restaurant, far away from the wizarding world.

He was just having lunch at a small diner, not far from home, when a young woman came in, pushing a pram with a toddler in it. He didn't normally look at most women and certainly not at mothers, yet the woman was really impressive. She was quite tall, wearing a tight shirt that accentuated her firm breasts and slim waist. Her long legs were also nicely accentuated by her tight jeans. He then noticed her face. She wasn't a classical beauty, but her face was certainly pretty and attractive, and yet it seemed to remind him of something that he didn't really understand. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his food.

A slight tap on his shoulder attracted his attention a moment later. "Harry?" the female voice asked.

He turned around. The same tall woman was standing there, looking somewhat uncertain. "You are Harry, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Harry. Do I know you?"

She smiled nervously. "You've not seen me for more than two years, and we've both changed since. I'm Millie; well – Millicent Bulstrode."

"Millie? What are you doing here? I mean… "

She smiled again, still a bit unsure of herself. "I know what you mean. My family disowned me after I got pregnant. Luckily, they left the trust vault for me. I could not stay in the same social circles as before, so I moved here. I live at the other side of this street, above the grocery store."

"I also live only a few blocks from here. I needed to get away from everything, at least for a while." He was still admiring her. Except for her size, there was very little left of old Millicent. Millie seemed to be more open and friendly, and much more confident. She also looked much nicer than before. Harry noticed some men watching her with fascination.

"Maybe we should go somewhere where we can talk more freely?" he suggested.

She nodded. "We can talk in my apartment. My son seems to be already tired. I'll just order a quick take-away, if you don't mind."

He finished his meal hurriedly and was ready to go as soon as she got her order, packed nicely in a paper bag. He took a glimpse at the child, but could see practically nothing. The toddler was already falling asleep, his eyes closed and his head protected by a hat that covered his hair completely, as the weather was a bit chilly.

Walking at her side, Harry noticed that the height difference was not as evident as it had once been. Millie had not grown any taller since he had last seen her, while he was still growing, as evidenced by his trousers that were becoming a bit short, despite being bought only after the victory. They were almost the same height now, and he liked it.

It was only a short walk. Millie opened the door to a modern apartment house and took the lift to the third floor. "I've been living here since before I gave birth," she said, unlocking the door and motioning him in.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect, yet the apartment seemed completely Muggle. His aunt would have felt comfortable in there. Only when looking closely, he noticed the Daily Prophet on a side table, mostly covered by a Muggle women magazine. The apartment looked clean and tidy. He wondered who was keeping it that way.

"Would you like some tea, or maybe coffee?" Millie offered, coming out of the nursery.

"Some tea would be fine. Don't you want to eat first?"

She smiled. "I eat well enough. It's company that I lack. Not that I had very much of it before, you know."

"I can wait while you eat. We may even talk a bit."

"Fine, then..." she motioned him towards the kitchen.

Just like the rest of the apartment, it was a modern kitchen, devoid of any magic. It also had a small dining area, suitable for up to four people. He sat on one chair while Millie put some water in the electric kettle and turned it on. She then took her food and sat at his side.

"There were various rumors about why you didn't come for the sixth year, but none mentioned pregnancy," Harry told her.

She snorted. "Nobody ever thought of me as worthy of a shag. How would I get pregnant otherwise? Luckily, our meeting remained secret, as it should."

A nagging thought came into his mind. He had never intended... Well, many things had happened differently than he planned, yet some turned for the best. "Do you mean..." He wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

"Charlus is the result of that fabulous shag," she said softly.

"But... how?"

She smiled. "Unlike most other girls, I've never used any contraceptives. None of the boys showed even the slightest interest in me. None would even consider raping me, so why bother? When I took my chance with you, I only wanted to experience sex, not even thinking of possible consequences, yet it was the middle of my cycle, the time I was most fertile and horny. I should have known better."

"So, that single time..." Harry found it difficult to phrase a sentence.

"Yes. I felt a bit nauseous by the end of term, but I thought it was just an out of season cold. When I kept waking up that way, my parents had me checked by a healer." Her expression changed, showing some stress. "They were furious that I refused to tell them whose child it was and yet I insisted on keeping it. Once it was clear that I won't be an obedient daughter, my father disowned me. I think he was relieved to have an excuse to do so. He had never liked me." Some suspect moisture appeared in her eyes.

"But he still left you some money," Harry pointed out.

"It was Mum. She's the one who handled the finances in the family, as Dad was never too keen with numbers. That's why they're almost as poor as the Weasley."

She wiped her eyes quickly. "Anyway, Mum made sure that I had enough to live on, at least until I gave birth. She also instructed me on how to talk with the goblins, so they would help me."

"She didn't expect you to 'go muggle', I'm sure."

Millie smiled. "No, but the goblins pointed out to me that the prices in the muggle world are much lower than in the magical one. I can buy more food for half a pound than for a galleon, despite it being equivalent to seven or eight pounds. Same goes for the rent, the clothing, and practically everything. I had most of the money invested and I can still live nicely on only the dividends."

"Still, living alone at sixteen..."

"It wasn't too bad. Nobody thought I was so young, especially since I was still wearing conservative clothing. I stayed at a small hotel for a few days, until I found this flat. Now, it's my home."

"How did you manage with the pregnancy?"

"Once morning sickness was over, it was quite alright. I checked with St. Mungos, at first, but then I found a maternity ward only a few blocks from here. The doctors there seemed just as nice as the healers and even more knowledgeable. When the time came, I checked in there and it went very well."

She finished her meal silently. "Now, care to tell me about your adventures?"

Harry sighed. He still didn't like to speak about that. "What do you know already?"

"Not much. I dared not stay in contact with the magical world while the Dark Lord rose to power. Mum used to send me some clippings every few weeks, though. I know you disappeared after sixth year and only came back to fight and eventually destroy the Dark Lord. My father joined the dark forces and perished along with his lord. Care to enlighten me?"

It took him more than an hour to tell her the main points only. He skipped over Ron's desertion, yet Millie noticed that he visited Godric's Hollow with only Hermione. He didn't elaborate about breaking into Lestrange's vault, but couldn't refrain from mentioning riding the dragon. He also skipped over the scene in the forest. Millie still noticed.

"You had quite a bit of adventure. You were lucky to have Hermione with you. Did you get any closer?"

He shook his head. "She's Mrs. Weasley now, married about a month ago, and seems to be happy with that, although I think she could do better than marry Ron."

"What about that Weasley girl, Ginny?"

"She's still trying to revive our relationship, unwilling to give up. That's the main reason I came to live in this part of London, where she's not inclined to visit. I'm still going to the Burrow for the weekend dinner, though, as skipping it would offend the rest of the family."

Some noise from the nursery attracted their attention. "Come, meet you son," Millie said.

Charlus was already standing in his bed, his unruly black hair going in all directions and his green eyes piercing into Harry's, who couldn't contain a gasp.

"He looks a lot like you, don't you think?"

Harry didn't respond. He only approached the crib and took the boy into his hug. The boy seemed to have sensed something, as he didn't shy out, nor try to squirm free. He just let the man hug him fiercely. After a while, Harry changed position, allowing the child to sit in his arms, as he turned to Millie. "Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

She sighed. "I wasn't sure how you might have reacted. While pregnant, I didn't want anything to do with the magical world. Then, there was also the danger, if anybody found that the child was yours. It became even more dangerous after the Ministry was taken. Then after the victory, I didn't really know what to do. I was sure that every eligible woman would try to have a chance with you."

Charlus seemed to be quite happy, sitting on Harry's arm, yet a certain smell made Harry less than happy. "I think he needs a nappy change," he said, passing the child to his mother.

"Don't you want to help with this?" she asked teasingly.

Harry made a face. "It's bad enough when I need to change Teddy's nappy,"

"Who's Teddy?"

His face turned somber. "My godson, Teddy Lupin. Both his parents died in the last battle and I help his grandmother raise him, whenever I can."

"Lupin? Like in – Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. The last of my parents' close friends."

"I'm sorry. He was our best DADA teacher and a very nice man, despite his affliction. Would you like me to help as well?"

He looked confused. "Why would you?"

She shrugged. "I don't have much to do now. Getting to know some people would be nice."

"Didn't you make new friends here?"

She smiled. "I couldn't just go to a pub or a bar before, and I certainly can't now. I made some tentative friendships during the few meetings of the course that prepares women for first child, that the maternity ward offered, yet young mothers don't have enough time to spend on new friends. I only still meet two of them every other week."

"Well, I intend to go there tomorrow. You're welcome to join me."

By now, the child was already cleaned and changed. Millie took him lovingly in her arms. "Isn't he a darling?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

Harry spent the whole afternoon there, enjoying the little child, who started calling him "dada", just as he was calling his mother "mama". Harry felt natural with Millie and Charlus, as if they were the family he had always longed for. Eventually, he also had the honor of changing nappies and then helping Millie put the child to sleep.

"Would you like to join me for dinner? It's more fun with some company, you know," Millie asked him, once the child fell asleep.

Harry shrugged. "I don't have any plans, so – why not?"

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

They had a simple dinner – mostly frozen food that she heated in the microwave oven, along with some fresh vegetables. "I never learned how to cook," she apologized. "The house elf was cooking at home, but I have no help here."

"Would you like me to let Kreacher help you? He's the house elf I inherited along with the house in London, the one I don't like staying at."

She seemed surprised. "That would be nice, really, but I'm sure you have some more house elves. One of the others may be better suited for such a small place."

"I own house-elves?"

"Didn't you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Nobody ever told me. I've got several thick folders at Gringotts, but they didn't bother explaining, probably still angry at me, despite agreeing that the break in was necessary. I only skimmed over the documents. Maybe I should try and read some more."

"I really think you should. From what I've heard, your family was one of the richest, way richer than either Black or Malfoy. You should at least learn what you own, I believe."

He seemed surprised. "Even the Black inheritance gives me more than I need to live comfortably for the rest of my life, including any family I may have. That's why I could rent the house I'm living in at the moment without being bothered by the price."

She shrugged. "It must be nice being able to live with disregard to expenses. I've never had that luxury, not even as a small girl."

"I didn't have it either, until after the war. It also looks like I still don't know all that I need to know."

"Would you like me to help you? I can tell you all that I know about both families, making you readier for what you may find in the bank documents."

He smiled at her. She was evidently looking for some company, being so lonely, but he didn't mind. This day was turning much pleasanter than he had the right to expect.

Millie seemed happy to tell him everything, yet they only covered a small part of it when she noticed his eyes drooping. "You seem to get tired listening to these stories," she noted.

"I'm sorry. You're telling them very interestingly, but I've not been sleeping too well since the battle. I keep having nightmares and I usually wake up more tired than I've been when going to bed."

"You're sleeping alone?" It was half question, half statement.

"Of course!"

"Maybe you need somebody with you. If you like, you may sleep here tonight." He was too tired to see the glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"It may not be proper..." he started hesitantly.

"Why? Sleeping with the mother of your child is as proper as can be. Besides, nobody needs to know."

He covered a yawn. "In that case..."

He really was too tired to mind, and the feeling of a soft feminine body cuddling into his was more relaxing than a sleeping potion. He didn't even wake up when Millie had to attend to a crying Charlus in the middle of the night, and she was feeling happy, when he turned around and hugged her in his sleep, once she came back to bed.

He only woke up, feeling fully refreshed, when a small hand grabbed his, and a childish voice was saying "Dada!"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Enlarging the Circle

**3 Enlarging the Circle**

Harry arrived at the Tonks' residence with both Millie and Charlus. Andromeda seemed surprised by the additional guests but tried not to show it.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend with me. She lives alone and was willing to come and help here, if only for the company."

Andy smiled approvingly, as Harry made the introductions. "Andy, this is Millie, formerly Millicent Bulstrode, and her son Charlus. Millie, this is Andromeda Tonks and the baby is Teddy Lupin, her grandson."

The women shook hands and peeked at the children each was holding in her arms. Andy couldn't fail to notice how similar Charlus looked to Harry.

"Are you..."

"I'm his father," Harry said, seeing the confused expression on Andy's face.

"I thought you were with Ginny," she said.

"That's what Ginny would like, but we've not been a couple since Dumbledore's funeral. Besides, I've not known about this child until yesterday, as I've not seen Millie for more than two years."

Andy said nothing, yet she watched the way Harry and Millie interacted. What she saw suggested closeness and mutual respect, although she couldn't detect love, at least not on Harry's side, although he looked more at ease in Millie's company than she had ever seen him with Ginny. She wondered what that could mean.

Millie noticed the way the older woman was watching them, but she didn't mind. She didn't have anything to hide or to be ashamed of... almost. She still tried to keep secret the love she had harbored for the father of her child since before fifth year. She was still occasionally wondering how fate had helped her have a child with the man she had secretly loved, and now – how it made him come back into her life in such a pleasant way.

"Are you coming to the Burrow on Sunday?" Harry asked Andy.

"It tends to be too noisy for me," she said, yet seeing Harry's imploring eyes she smiled and added, "but I can support that for a short while, and Molly adores Teddy. Will you bring Millie and Charlus?"

Harry seemed surprised at the idea. Millie cringed, remembering how all the Weasleys hated the Slytherins.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," she said. "You see, my father was a supporter of the Dark Lord and died in the last battle. He would have gladly given Charlus to Vo... Voldemort, had he known Harry was his father. Some of the Weasleys may act quite nastily, knowing me from school."

Andy frowned. "They should be grateful that you didn't go that way and that you kept Harry's child safe."

"They may be quite furious just learning about this child," Millie said bitterly. Harry nodded approvingly, thinking of Ginny.

Andy decided not to push. Knowing Molly, she couldn't say that they needn't worry. Watching the two young parents interact gave her a feeling that this might turn into something bigger.

Harry accompanied Millie back home after the visit. Charlus was already falling asleep, so he helped her put him in bed. "Why don't you stay for lunch?" she asked.

He smiled. "I don't think you have anything for lunch here. You took some at the diner. That's how we met yesterday."

"I can buy something frozen at the grocery store and heat it, if you're willing to keep an eye on Charlus." It was evident that she was craving for company, and especially for his.

"I have a better idea. I'll go and buy some ingredients and then make us both some lunch," he suggested.

"You can cook?!"

"I've been cooking since I was five. It was sometimes the only way I could get any food." For some reason he didn't mind telling her.

"Oh!" she gasped. It took her a moment to contemplate. "In that case – I might enjoy some home cooking for a change."

An hour later, Harry seemed proud to serve her a modest lunch, all home-cooked by him. Millie was delighted. She liked the food and she liked the company even better. They then moved to the living room, where Harry sat on the sofa. Millie sat at his side, not quite sure what to do. Harry stretched, his arms lying on the back of the sofa and then moved his arms back, absentmindedly engulfing her shoulders with his arm. He then noticed and moved his arm hastily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

She smiled at him. "It's alright. We've already had sex. We slept together. I don't mind being hugged by you. I actually like it."

He relaxed visibly, making her smile widen, yet he also hugged her tighter. She wondered what that could mean. "I need to go home now. I need to change and start studying the documents from Gringotts," he said, yet he didn't seem like he was planning to move soon.

"Will you come and dine with me?" She sounded almost desperate.

He glanced through the window. "I have a better idea. Why don't you come with Charlus to my house, after he wakes up? The weather seems to be fine and he'll have more room to explore. I even have Teddy's crib, if you want to stay overnight."

Millie was almost overwhelmed. She wouldn't have been surprised if Harry had rejected her the moment he met her, yet he seemed not only to accept her, but to actually like her. She dearly hoped it was not just a dream. "That sounds like a good idea," she managed to say.

Harry wrote his address on a piece of paper. He then surprised her by kissing her cheek before he left. She was still trying to understand what it meant when her child woke up, an hour later.

Harry couldn't remember when he last felt so light-hearted. He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he didn't mind. It was nice to feel that way, after too long a time when he felt like he had to carry the whole world on his shoulders. Millie was really nice and she didn't deserve to feel so lonely. He found it quite difficult to think of her as the same person he had liked to joke about at school, until he got to know her.

Once at home, he took a quick shower before going to his study, taking out the Gringotts' files and starting to go over them. Two hours later, he was brought back to reality when the doorbell rang. As he walked to the door, he had a glimpse at his reflection in the mirror. He was surprised at the happy grin he saw there.

"I'm glad you're here, Millie," he said as he led her in. He really felt glad to see her. She was wearing a loose dress that made her look more enticing and she put on a bit of makeup, accentuating some features and making her look prettier.

"So, this is your house?"

"It's only rented, although I may consider buying it. It's nice here, and I also like the neighborhood."

"You also have a telephone here. Whom can you call?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione bought a mobile phone and made it function in magical environment. I call her occasionally, and she called me twice. I also talked with my cousin once. He seems to regret the past and likes us to become closer, as we should have been."

"You may now use it to call me, if you want," she said.

"Sure! I only need to add your number to the list."

Charlus didn't want to stay put any longer. Millie looked questioningly at Harry. "Is it alright if I let him wander a bit?"

Harry looked around, trying to see if it was safe enough. "I think it is. I didn't bring much stuff here, so most furniture is still bare. I may conjure some toys for him, if you want."

She smiled thankfully as Harry conjured a few colorful toys, suitable for toddlers. These seemed to attract the boy's attention.

"Will you stay for the night?" he asked eagerly. "I slept perfectly last night, and I'd like to sleep just as well tonight."

She smiled mischievously. "Are you sure you only want to sleep? Not that I mind..."

He looked a bit alarmed, making her smile. "We didn't..." he started.

"No, we didn't do anything last night. You were too tired, and I wasn't sure about you. I now know that I want more than just to sleep with you. I hope it's fine with you as well."

He engulfed her in a loose hug. "I think that I like the idea. Do you want us to bring a brother to Charlus?"

She felt almost shocked by his careless offer. Did he really mean that? "Are you sure? About having another child with me, that is."

He turned serious for a moment. "Millie, I don't think that I love you, but I feel very comfortable in your company – more so than I've felt with any other girl, or young woman. Who knows – I may even fall in love with you, eventually. Yet I don't want Charlus to be an only child and I don't want him to grow fatherless. I want to play as large a part in his life as a loving father should, and giving him siblings is a part of this."

"And enjoying some shags has not figured in that, did it?" she teased him.

He smiled back. "That's a welcome side benefit, and if I remember correctly, you liked it just as well."

She put her arms around his neck. "And what if I did?"

He tightened his hug. "Let's see where this would lead."

She just couldn't resist. She put her lips on his and kissed him passionately. She was surprised when he returned the kiss with almost as much passion.

They parted after a while. "We should still wait until he goes to bed," she said, pointing at the toddler, who was looking at them with interest.

They soon moved to the backyard, where Charlus found the various plants and shrubs quite interesting. Having a large lawn to run on to and fro was also a lot of fun for him, and Millie felt thankful that she didn't need to follow him on every step, as she normally did in the public gardens and parks. Harry was also quick to react whenever the child came near anything that could prove even slightly harmful.

The toddler got tired after a while and climbed on Harry's knees, where he played with Harry's fingers, to his parents' amusement, until he simply fell asleep, looking quite content.

Harry moved his sleeping son into his mother's embrace after a while, and went to the kitchen, to make dinner. Millie came in after a while and watched, with the sleeping child still in her arms. He woke up shortly before dinner was ready. Millie took care of his nappies and they all sat down for the meal, with Charlus sitting on a high chair that Harry transfigured from a regular one.

Harry didn't try to do anything too impressive, especially since it was intended for his son as well, yet everything was tasty, and Charlus seemed to enjoy it as much as his parents, who took turns in feeding him.

They all enjoyed some time together after dinner, until the boy became sleepy again. Harry helped Millie bath and cloth his son and they both kissed him as he was falling fast asleep.

"Shall we go to bed now?" Millie asked.

"I'm not tired yet..."

"I'm not talking about sleeping," she cut in, some mischief evident in her voice.

Harry gasped. Although it was expected, he still didn't think she would be so straight forward, especially since she'd been a Slytherin. He couldn't say he disliked the idea, though. He had been too tired to do anything the previous night, but he still noticed how attractive she had become. He also remembered fondly that time when Charlus was conceived. His body was reacting to her suggestion even before he managed to reply.

He smiled and took her hand in his, leading her to his bedroom. Once there, he hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. Millie almost melted into his embrace. Soon enough they were both naked in bed, kissing, hugging, teasing and laughing. They kept caressing each other even after they reached their peak. That soon led to them resuming their previous activity, reaching another peak, and one more somewhat later, before they finally fell asleep, both sated and smiling.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He smiled as he felt the warm female body cuddled at his side. He then heard some sounds from the adjacent room. He grabbed his boxers from the floor, where they had fallen down, and walked silently to check on Charlus.

The boy was waking up, looking uncomfortable. Judging by the smell, he had a big reason for that. Harry had everything ready before Charlus woke up. The child seemed happy to see him and didn't even cry, as his discomfort was quickly dealt with. He only smiled at Harry, saying "Dada!" several times.

Charlus didn't seem sleepy. Harry enjoyed taking him in his arms and playing with him for a while. He even conjured some toys for the toddler's amusement, enjoying the smiles and the few laughs he got in return. Still, once he got his share of attention, Charlus got quickly tired again. Harry tucked him in bed, kissed him lightly and turned off the lights before returning to his own bed. Millie was still in deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. A Sort of Sister

**4 A Sort of Sister**

He woke up as he felt a hand caressing his face, his shoulders and his chest. He let himself enjoy the feeling for a bit longer before he opened his eyes, finding a smiling Millie at his side. "Slept well?" she asked.

"Better than last night," he smiled back at her. "And you?"

Her smile widened. "It was fabulous. I never knew I could enjoy sex so much. Most girls at school didn't really enjoy it, yet they knew that their boyfriends liked it. That first time, I thought it was just me who unexpectedly enjoyed it, or maybe you were exceptionally good at making love to me. Only when I got to know some other women, after leaving home, I found out that it was normal for women to like it just as much as men, but not all men knew how to make their mates enjoy it."

Harry was blushing at her compliment, yet she had some more to say.

"I also appreciate the way you let me sleep the whole night, taking care of my son for me."

"He's my son as well. Why shouldn't I care for him?"

Millie didn't answer. She just moved closer to him, pressing her naked body on his. There was no talking for some time, as they just enjoyed uniting again. It was all natural, with no awkwardness at all. They were still hugging tightly, calming down after reaching yet another peak, when they heard Charlus babbling softly in the adjacent room. They looked at each other and burst laughing.

\/\/\/\/\/

His phone rang soon after they finished breakfast. "Harry, I'd like to meet you this morning," Hermione said.

"With Ron as well?"

"No. Ron is going to help George at the shop. Where can we meet?"

Harry glanced through the window. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining nicely. "We can meet at Hyde Park, near the speakers' corner, if you like."

"Isn't it a bit crowded there?"

"We could sit on a bench near the lake, or would you rather meet at Regent's park?"

"No. Hyde park would do. At ten?"

"Fine, at ten. I'd also like you to meet someone, if you don't mind."

"Oh... I think it's alright." She sounded a bit reluctant.

"Fine. I'll be there at ten."

He turned to Millie after hanging up. "Hermione wants to meet me, and I'd like to introduce her to Charlus and to his mother."

She was not so sure. "She doesn't have too good memories from the last time we met."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure she will accept your apology, and Charlus is sure to find a way into her heart."

She smiled at that. "Fine, I'll come along."

\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione looked surprised when she found Harry sitting with a toddler playing on his knees. She gasped as the child lifted his eyes to her and she noticed their color. She paid no attention to the woman who was sitting on the adjacent bench and lazily watching the passers-by. "Your son?" she asked as she plopped down at his side.

"Yep!" he said, as the child turned around to get a better look at the young woman.

"But... how? When? With whom?"

Harry laughed, making Hermione blush. "I believe you already know how," he said bemusedly, only making her blush a bit harder. "It was just before our OWLs, fifth year."

Not minding the surprised look on Hermione's face, he turned to Millie, who was watching them attentively and beckoned her closer. She approached reluctantly.

"As for whom – you may remember Millie."

Hermione looked at the tall woman who now stood in front of her. The woman was as shapely as a top model, but she couldn't remember her face, although she was sure she'd seen her before.

Harry beckoned Millie to sit at his other side and then made the introductions. "Hermione, this is Millie, whom you've known as Millicent Bulstrode. Millie, you already know Hermione, now Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione looked suspiciously at Millie, yet shook her hand politely. "I didn't know there was something between you," she noted.

"There was nothing between us, at least for a short while," Millie said teasingly, making Hermione blush and Harry smile.

She then turned serious again. "I first must apologize to you, for how I acted the last time we were close. You see, my father was a Death Eater. Had I not joined the Inquisition Squad I would have been severely punished, and then, when Umbridge called us, I didn't know it concerned Harry and his friends until it was too late to refuse. I tried to do no more than I had to and not harm you, but I had to play my part. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

Hermione listened attentively and then nodded. "We all did some unthinkable deeds during the war. I can understand and forgive you, but care to tell me how you came together with Harry?"

He noticed Millie's discomfort. "The details are irrelevant. Suffice to say that we met one evening, did what gave us this child and parted. None of us expected anything from that short encounter."

Millie smiled thankfully at him before turning back to Hermione. "During the summer, I found out I was pregnant. My father disowned me, especially since I refused to say who was responsible. I then moved to muggle London, as the prices are much lower than in magical Britain. I didn't tell anybody. It was just by chance that we met, only a few days ago."

Hermione looked at them, noticing how close they seemed to be and the way Harry grabbed Millie's hand as soon as she sat at his side. She didn't need to be a seer to understand that they had probably been very close since they met. It was also evident that Harry was happy about it.

"That's a real surprise," she finally said. She then gave it another thought and smiled. "Will you come to the Borrow on Sunday?"

Harry could detect some mischief in her voice. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "You've asked me to help take Ginny away from you, and there was not much I could do, now that I'm a Weasley as well. Then, if she sees you with your son and his mother, that may help change her mind. You see, she's too possessive to share, and having a son with Millie, you're bound to spend at least some time with him and his mother. I can't be sure, but that may help you. Besides, seeing how close you are with Millie, she may realize that you're already hooked."

"I'm not!" he protested.

"We've only met two days ago," Millie added.

"And you've been together since," Hermione stated as if it was a known fact. "I don't think Ginny has a chance any longer. Not that she had much chance to start with."

Both Harry and Millie blushed.

Charlus was squirming on Harry's lap. "I think he wants to get down. He likes running on the lawn," Harry told Hermione.

They all stood up, and Harry put the boy tenderly on his feet and held his hand lovingly as they all walked into the park, where the large green grass carpets attracted the toddler.

"You haven't introduced me to your son yet," Hermione noted as they walked.

"Oh, his name is Charlus. He's already saying a few words. He calls Millie 'Mama' and me 'Dada'. He can also say 'yes,' 'no,' and 'want.' I wonder how he's going to call you."

Before letting the toddler wander, Harry bent down for the introductions, as did Hermione. "Charlus, this young woman is my friend Hermione. Say hello to her."

The little boy looked at her apprehensively and then smiled widely. "Ony!" he said happily, making the adults smile.

Harry let go of his hand and motioned him to the grass. With a giggle, the boy ran forward. Hermione smiled fondly, seeing Harry hovering near the child. She then noticed Millie sitting on the nearest bench and beckoning her to her side. She shrugged and sat down.

"So, you wed Weasley?"

"We became an item during sixth year, when you were no longer at school. It was just natural for me to fall with either Harry or Ron. It turned out to be Ron."

"I would have expected it to be Harry, judging by how close you seemed to be."

Hermione smiled. "Our relationship turned out to be more brotherly, while Ron..."

Millie smiled. "Maybe it's for the best, at least for me. Now I have a chance with Harry."

"I think you have more than a chance. You have his son. Do you love Harry?"

Millie smiled kindly. "I think I fell in love with him during third year, although he didn't even notice me. It only turned worse as time passed, and with my father… I couldn't even contemplate becoming close with Harry, not that any other boy wanted me. You probably remember how I looked at the time..."

Hermione didn't comment. She didn't have any good memories from that time, concerning Millicent. Millie didn't seem to notice, as she continued talking, although she turned a bit embarrassed.

"Then, one evening at the end of our fifth year, I saw him wandering alone, not far from the Slytherin dorms. I used my position as a Squad member and led him to a storage room, where I cleared the floor and he conjured a bed, at my request. I then removed our clothes. It was the first time I let anybody see me nude. I thought he would be disgusted or appalled, but he wasn't. He even said I was attractive, and then proceeded to show me how attractive he found me. Evidently, none of us thought of possible results."

Hermione smiled understandingly. "Evidently."

"Well, I can never regret that evening, even if I never met Harry again. Now… I don't know..."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. She watched Harry helping Charlus to his feet, after tumbling down on the lawn. She suspected it was intentional, as the boy giggled too much for it to be an accident, yet didn't let Harry hug him for long, before squirming back to the grass.

"I think you don't need to try too hard," she said pensively.

"Have you been close since you met?" she added.

Millie blushed, but nodded, making Hermione smile again. "It looks like a sure bet that you'll be Mrs. Potter quite soon. Harry wouldn't have tried to introduce you if he didn't have feeling for you, even if he isn't completely aware of them."

The tall young woman looked reluctant. She'd really like that, but she didn't dare hope. Just spending the last two days at his side was more than she could have believed before.

Hermione seemed to understand. "Just come for the weekend meal. It may be tough at the beginning, but you'll see for yourself, I'm sure."

\/\/\/\/\/

After a while, Harry was getting tired from keeping Charlus safe. He grabbed the boy and let him sit on his shoulders while holding his hands firmly. It made both young women smile. Harry approached and sat down on the same bench, with his son still riding his shoulders. "You haven't told me what you wanted to speak about, before I surprised you," he said to Hermione.

She blushed slightly. "Yes. I wanted to speak with you about completing our education. McGonagall sent a letter to all those who were supposed to graduate on June, offering them to repeat the seventh year at no additional cost, so they can pass the NEWTs. I intend to do it, but Ron is still reluctant. He may be easier to persuade if you join us as well."

"Why didn't I get a letter?" Harry frowned.

"You probably got it at Grimmauld Place, where you were supposed to stay."

Harry felt a bit torn. He really wanted to gain his NEWTs, if only to prove that he could, yet he loathed the idea of distancing himself from his son.

"Do you think that I can be accepted as well?" Millie asked.

Hermione gave it a thought. "I suppose you can, but you probably need to take two years, as you missed your sixth year completely."

"I did get all my books and studied them as much as I could. I didn't practice, though, as I didn't want to attract any attention."

"Well, I want to go over all our sixth year studies, just to be ready. You may join me, if you like. What about you, Harry?"

He was still unsure. "It wouldn't harm to rehearse some, but I really wouldn't like to put any distance between me and my son."

Hermione felt like smiling at seeing how well she had assessed the situation. "I'm sure Millie can join us as well. You won't even need to use you 'war hero' status to persuade the headmistress."

"Well, in that case..."

As Harry also owned an apartment on Diagon Alley, they decided to use it for studying, starting on Monday. "I'm not sure if Ron will join us," Hermione noted. "He sometimes turns quite stubborn, you know." She then frowned as another thought ran through her mind. "Who will take care of Charlus while you study?"

"I think Kreacher may love it. It looks like I also own some more house elves, and one of them may do, if Kreacher proves unsuitable," Harry said.

"You own House Elves?" Hermione seemed appalled by the idea.

Harry looked apologetic. "I wasn't aware of this until I met Millie. She said I should check the Gringotts documents to find all about what I own. I've not met any of them yet."

"Make sure to treat them well!"

He smiled. "You know I will."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	5. The Burrow

**5 The Burrow**

Harry felt quite apprehensive at taking Millie to the Burrow. He didn't want her to attract the wrath of Molly, Ginny or Ron. Hermione's promises to make sure it would all go smoothly didn't help much either. He doubted her ability to restrain Mount Weasley, once it had erupted.

Still, come Sunday, he put on his robes, as did Millie, and they both apparated with Charlus to the Burrow, landing a few paces from the front gate, where Hermione was already waiting.

"I told them that you have a girlfriend and warned them to behave nicely. I think that Charlus may also melt their hearts a bit, once they see him."

The boy, held in his mother's arms, suddenly recognized her. "Ony!" he said, bending towards her, clearly asking to be taken in her arms.

Hermione accepted him gladly, yet didn't keep him for long. "I think it may be better if he stays in your arms for a while," she said, letting Millie take her son.

Molly looked very glad to see Harry, engulfing him in her traditional hug. She then spotted Millie and accepted her quite coldly, yet she couldn't stay cold to the toddler in her arms.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Charlus, like his great grandfather."

"He's really cute. How old is he?"

"A year and five months."

Molly looked longingly at the toddler. "May I hold him?"

"If he agrees. He may raise hell otherwise."

Molly opened her arms to the child. He looked at the older woman and then at his mother, questioningly. She smiled. He turned and bent towards Molly, who took him gladly in her arms.

Millie, now moving easier, was introduced to the other Weasleys present. It was George who noticed the first-name-only introduction. "Don't you have a last name?"

"I had, before my father disowned me. It wasn't a great loss though, as he never really liked me and I'm much better without him. He died along with his master."

This made George gasp. It was clear that Millie's father had been a Death Eater. Evidently, his daughter didn't share the same beliefs. This made her more welcome.

Ron was looking at her with a frown, as was Ginny. "You seem familiar, yet I can't place you," he said.

"You've probably seen me at Hogwarts, although I didn't return after my OWLs," she said.

"Which ho..." Ron started asking, just as Molly remarked, "Charlus's eyes are the same color as Harry's. Isn't it weird?"

Ginny moved her glance to the toddler, noticing his eyes for the first time. She gasped in surprise and then her eyes got wet, as she still fought to keep from crying.

"It's not weird at all. His eyes are like his father's," Millie noted.

Ginny couldn't bear it any longer. With an anguished cry she ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs to her room. Molly looked after her with some concern.

George was the first to put it into words. "His father is also here, isn't he?" He looked directly at Harry.

"Yes, Charlus is my son," Harry agreed with a smile, "although I've learned of his existence only a few days ago. Isn't he a darling?"

Molly was suddenly feeling as if the toddler was too heavy for her to hold. Harry was quick to take his son in his arms, though, allowing Molly to plop on the nearest chair. "Your son?" she asked weakly.

Millie stepped forward. "It was near the end of our fifth year. He passed alone in the corridor and I thought this was my chance. I was considered the ugliest girl at school and the least attractive. I forced Harry at wandpoint to go into a storeroom, where I made us both naked. I feared he would find me repulsive, but he didn't. He said that the robes didn't do me justice, and proceeded to show me how attractive he found me. None of us considered any consequences."

Ron frowned, trying to identify her, to no avail. The tall, attractive woman didn't remind him of any of his schoolmates, except for something in her face, yet she was certainly pretty. He couldn't understand how anybody could find her repulsive.

"During the summer I found that I was pregnant. As I refused to disclose the identity of the boy who knocked me up, my father disowned me. I was forced to move to London and live like a muggle. Luckily, my mother made sure to leave me enough money, and the goblins invested it wisely, allowing me to live quite comfortably, even after giving birth. Considering all that happened since then, I found it too dangerous to send Harry a message, and I doubted he would care. Then, a few days ago, I saw him at a diner, during lunch, and he seemed glad to meet me and my son."

Harry noticed that Hermione sat at the back of the room, so nobody would notice that she already knew.

Molly was quickly recovering. "What are your plans, now?"

Millie shrugged. "I have none. I only want to raise my son peacefully. I'm glad that he knows his father now, but that doesn't mean I need to change anything."

"Don't **you** have any plans, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry was a bit surprised by the question. "I've not given it much thought yet. I'd like to get closer with my child and his mother. I know I want to stay involved in his life. Everything else is still fluid."

This seemed to put the subject on hold. Molly got busy with the meal preparations, enlisting Ron and George for help as well. Arthur looked at Harry pensively, and then tried to play a bit with Charlus, who quickly accepted him.

A few minutes later, Bill and Fleur arrived. Both looked positively beaming and the cause was soon found out. "We're expecting," Bill announced proudly. This caught the attention of the whole Weasley family, and Harry felt quite thankful that it spared him and Millie some more attention. Even Andromeda's and Teddy's arrival didn't get much attention, as they were all still discussing the happy news.

It was much later, after everybody had eaten their fill, the table cleared and the diners divided into smaller groups for some chatting, that Hermione pulled Harry aside. "When are you going to marry her?"

Harry looked surprised. "We haven't even talked of that yet. I've hardly given it any thought."

"Harry, I'm sure you gave it more than a fleeting thought. I've known you for seven years already."

He smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I thought a bit about it, but I'm not even sure what I want. It was all just a big surprise and I've not had the time to think it over."

Hermione smiled back. "There doesn't seem to be much to think about, as I see it. You want them in your life; you're perfectly comfortable in Millie's company; you two already live as a couple." Harry blushed at her last words. "You only need to make it official. You already know that she loves you dearly, don't you?"

"Well, I do, but I'm not sure about my feelings to her."

Hermione sighed. Boys, and young men as well, were so clueless about their feelings! "Try to tell me how you feel about her and about the child."

"Oh, I would give my life to protect Charlus! He's become the most important person in the world for me, since I first found about him." Hermione smiled hearing this. It was so expected...

"As for Millie... I don't know. I care for her, that's sure, if only because she's my child's mother."

"That doesn't mean you have to present her to all your friends, or to take her to visit Teddy, or to invite her into your house, where you haven't yet invited anybody else, nor told anybody where it is."

Harry shrugged. "You know perfectly well why I kept it a secret. Had I told you or Ron, you would not have been able to keep that secret from Ginny. I could just as well stay at Grimmauld place, in that case."

It was evident that Harry was not yet ready to put a name to his feelings. "So, are you going to live together from now on?"

He shrugged. "It just happened, and Charlus seems to be happier in that house, where there's a lawn and a garden, than in the apartment."

"So, you gave Millie her own room, didn't you?"

He blushed. "Well... no. It was kind of natural for us to share one bed. I think we both liked it better. I have no nightmares when she's at my side."

"You shagged, didn't you?"

Harry blushed deeper. "I don't think..."

"Sorry, I should have not asked about that, but you use protection, don't you?"

He lifted his eyes. "Actually, no. At least I don't use any and I don't think she does. She's been living alone until she met me, you know."

"What if you get her pregnant again? One time was enough for Charlus to be born, and you've probably done it more than once."

Harry shrugged. "We've discussed that. I don't want Charlus to be an only child and I don't mind giving him a sibling. Millie is already a loving mother, so..."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you're one of a kind! Millie doesn't yet know how lucky she is. I only hope Ginny will accept this gracefully enough."

Actually, Ginny was trying her best to reign her feelings and get to know Charlus and his mother. She came back to the kitchen when hearing Bill's good news and was studying Harry and Millie since. As painful as the thought was for her, she had no doubt that she'd lost Harry to that young woman, once he found that Charlus was his son. There was no doubt about the child being his either, as that kind of green eyes was very uncommon. At least Millie seemed to love Harry, and he seemed very comfortable in her company. Ginny suspected that it would turn to love very soon, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Thinking a bit deeper, she was certain that she wouldn't have done anything even if she could. She loved Harry too much to come between him and his happiness.

"He's very cute," Ginny said, as Charlus climbed to her knees, asking for some more attention.

"Thanks. He looks a lot like his father. He's also enjoying having so much company. We were living alone until I met Harry by chance."

"How can he be Charlus's father, then?"

"Oh, we spent a short while together at Hogwarts. It only happened once, but evidently, that was enough."

"I don't remember..."

"I looked much worse at that time. I was Bulstrode then, before my father disowned me."

Ginny could barely hold her surprise. The nice young woman at her side was so different than that obnoxious girl... and yet...

"I didn't know you dated."

"We didn't. I just grabbed a chance, not thinking of possible consequences, believing that nobody would ever want me."

"You look marvelous now, not at all the way you did at school."

Millie smiled. "Thank you. I think that motherhood and living muggle style helped me a lot."

Charlus had enough of Ginny. He now squirmed down and went to watch Teddy, whose hair color was changing in his sleep. Millie smiled apologetically and moved to stay close to her child. Ginny looked at them some more, noticing Harry join them, and then sighed and went back to her room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	6. Birthday

**6 Birthday**

It was natural for Charlus and his mother to stay with Harry after visiting the Burrow. Harry was even surprised when Millie said, "I need to go home and fetch some more clothes. I didn't expect to move here already."

He scratched his head. "I didn't give it much thought, really, but it does feel more natural for us to live all together. I barely had any nightmare since we've been sleeping together."

"And it wasn't due to getting exhausted by our shags, was it?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, that may have helped as well. It is nice to fall asleep with a hug and wake up to one."

She smiled fondly. "Yes, very nice." She shook her head, as if forcing herself back to reality. "It will take me less than an hour to go there, pack what I need, and come back. Can you keep an eye on Charlus? He's bound to fall asleep soon. That visit was quite tiring for him as well."

"I'll keep an eye on him, but why don't you apparate there?"

She turned serious. "I never learned how to apparate but don't worry – I have my wand with me."

"Kreacher can apparate you, just as Dobby did."

She contemplated it a bit. "Alright. It will be faster this way."

Kreacher appeared as soon as called. "What can Kreacher do for Master and Mistress?"

"Please take Millie to her apartment, wait for her to choose what she needs to take and bring her back."

"Kreacher can do," the house elf said. He grabbed Millie's hand and disappeared with a "crack".

Harry felt better that way. Although the neighborhood was one of the safest in London, things could still happen, and he wanted Millie to stay safe. He wondered if Hermione could teach Millie how to use apparition.

Charlus was busy with the conjured toys, although he was rubbing his eyes frequently. The boy was evidently tired, yet trying to play some more before succumbing to sleep. Harry let him play a few more minutes and then took him to the bathroom, where a baby-bath was set. Although initially intended for Teddy, it turned very useful since Charlus came into Harry's life.

The boy didn't mind being cared for by Harry, although he looked around, as if searching for his mother. "Your mother will return soon," Harry told him. "She needed to bring some more clothes for you and for her. Maybe some more baby soap as well."

He wasn't sure how much his son understood, but the boy seemed to calm down.

Millie was back before he finished bathing Charlus. "Kreacher was very helpful," she told Harry. "He wanted to wash the baby's nappies. I had to explain how disposable nappies work. I'm not sure he fully understood. He helped me pack and shrunk everything for the transport. He insisted on putting everything in the wardrobe and the cupboards for me. I hope it's alright with you."

Harry waved her concerns off. "I only hope he doesn't make a habit of coming to wash our dishes or prepare our meals. I like doing this myself."

The next day, after a good night's sleep, with some lovemaking before and after, they arrived at Diagon Alley, to the apartment Harry owned there. Harry used a glamour charm, so he won't be recognized. Hermione arrived a few minutes later. Ron, as expected, didn't want to put the effort. Harry was surprised to find a house-elf in the apartment. "Tinky is glad to finally serve master and his friends," the female house elf greeted them. "Can I bring you anything?"

"Maybe later," Harry smiled at her. "We'd like to rehearse our studies. Is there a room you'd recommend for that?"

"The library, of course. Let me show you."

Although relatively small, the library contained more than enough books that could enhance their studies and a few very comfortable chairs and couches surrounded the tables, giving them more than enough room for their needs.

"Do you know if I own more house elves?" Harry asked her.

"Of course, Master. You own quite a few. Twinkle, your head house-elf should know all the details."

"Twinkle?"

A 'crack" was heard as an older house elf materialized. He bowed slightly before asking, "What can Twinkle do for Master and Mistress?"

Harry disregarded the way the elf addressed Millie. "As you can see, we have a small child with us. Do you have anybody suitable for taking care of him while we study?"

"Tinky can do quite well. She used to babysit you, when you were a baby. Yet if you need some more services, I'll send Blinky along. He's younger and can play like a child, if needed."

"We can start with only Tinky, but I'd like Blinky to come as well, if possible. Charlus seems to like company."

Although they studied very seriously, each of them found a few moments to sneak to the other room and take a look at Charlus, who played happily with the house elves. When left alone, Millie cuddled to Harry, feeling very happy. When Harry returned from checking on his son, he found both young women talking animatedly, although they stopped as soon as he came in. He assumed they talked about "girls' stuff" and didn't want him to hear.

They studied the whole day, only stopping for lunch, making good progress. Millie needed some help with the practical side, which both Hermione and Harry were glad to give her.

"We shall need some potion ingredients and set a potions lab, if we want to study that as well," Hermione said, as they were wrapping up their studies for the day.

"Tinky, do we have a room suitable for brewing potions?" Harry asked.

"The potions lab. It's that room, adjacent to the library. It has all you need for four brewing stations and all common ingredients. If you need any more, Tinky can bring from the manor or buy them for you."

"Thank you, Tinky. We shall need that room tomorrow."

"Why won't Master and Mistress stay here for the night? Tinky can make dinner, or you could go to one of the restaurants."

"I'm not your Mistress!" Millie had enough of being called that name.

"As you wish, but being the mother of Potter heir and having Lord Potter's heart, you're going to be our Mistress soon enough."

Neither Harry nor Millie responded to that. It only made them think.

"Well, Tinky, as much as I appreciate your work, I prefer to spend the night in my rented house. I currently feel better in Muggle environment," Harry apologized.

"Tinky understands."

\/\/\/\/\/

Although they didn't talk about it, they were becoming a true couple. They slept together, they studied together, they shopped together, they played with Charlus and cared for him together, yet they still let each other have some alone time, to handle finances and whatnot without interference. Harry studied his bank documents, finding that Millie's stories were very close to reality. He also visited some of his possessions, getting to know a few of the house-elves.

They continued studying with Hermione, also inviting Neville to join them. After overcoming his initial surprise at finding Millie and Charlus, Neville became a very good study partner.

Harry didn't think much of his birthday. He was very glad to help prepare a nice birthday party for Neville and take part in it, though. When he returned home that evening, he was almost too tired to make love to Millie before falling asleep.

Millie wasn't in bed when he woke up in the morning, and the sun was already higher than usual. 'I was probably really tired,' he thought, going through his morning routine before leaving the room, heading for the kitchen.

He only found Kreacher there. "Mistress wanted to visit Grimmauld place. Kreacher waits for Master to wake up."

Harry shrugged. He let Kreacher grab his hand and take him. He wasn't ready for what he saw as he arrived at Grimmauld place.

The whole house was bursting with "Happy Birthday" banners and other birthday decorations. All surviving members of the DA and the Order, along with some more people, were assembled in the kitchen, all shouting "Happy Birthday!" as soon as he set foot at the door. Harry was overwhelmed with emotions as both Hermione and Millie approached, and each grabbed one of his arms, leading him in.

Looking around, he saw Ginny holding Charlus, who seemed quite happy in her arms, standing along with Ron, George, Arthur and Molly. Farther away he was surprised to see Percy talking with Bill and Fleur. McGonagall was looking at him with some tears in her eyes, and Hagrid's were already flowing. The place was packed with people, all of whom took some part in the war, fighting for the light, making Harry's heart overflow with emotions. He then spotted two people he would have never expected there. Dudley was smiling widely as he saw Harry's eyes directed at him. Petunia looked torn between wanting to take part in the celebration and wishing to be far away from all these magical people, yet she smiled reluctantly at him and wiped a tear.

As Harry came closer, Dudley grabbed his hand and then hugged him shortly. "Dad sent his congratulations, but he wouldn't come here, no matter what."

Petunia also hugged him tightly, but seemed unable to talk.

Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. The guests talked, Charlus moved from the arms of one to the other, and both Millie and Hermione enjoyed seeing Harry so happy.

Ginny was also glad to see Harry happy, but she was also contemplating her next step. With Harry already hooked, as she could plainly see, she started checking the other boys present. Dean, whom she had dated before becoming Harry's girlfriend, was very nice indeed. Seamus was too much of a ladies' man – she couldn't be sure that he'd turn into a good husband. She had also been quite close to Neville during her sixth year. They didn't date, though. They had become the leaders of the DA in Harry's absence. She knew she could trust him with everything. He had also proved his bravery and he certainly turned into a very handsome young man. He also came from an old family, never lacking any money. Although he had shown some mild interest in other girls, Ginny felt confident that once she caught his interest, none other would have a chance. With that conviction, she moved closer to Neville. Becoming Lady Longbottom seemed suddenly even nicer than becoming Lady Potter.

Most of the guests left by lunchtime. Charlus had fallen asleep under one of the tables and Kreacher moved him tenderly to a bed. Only Ron, Hermione, Millie, Dudley and Petunia stayed a bit later.

"Who invited you and brought you here?" Harry asked his cousin.

"Your friend Hermione called a few days ago to make sure we'd come and then came this morning to take us here. I think Mum would rather return home using regular transportation, though."

"Well, I don't fancy apparition too much either. Neither most other magical ways of transportation, except for broom riding. It's probably comparable to motorcycle riding, in some ways."

Dudley chuckled. "I'd rather ride in a car, thank you. I feel more protected."

"That's understandable."

"So, it's you and Millie?"

Harry looked a bit confused. "I'm not sure, but it certainly looks like going that way. We already have a head start, as you could see."

"Charlus? I wondered if he was yours. He certainly looks a lot like you."

"He's my son. He wasn't planned, and I didn't know about him until a few weeks ago, but he now fills my heart with joy and gives purpose to my life. I never thought that being a father could do that to me."

"I hope he'll have the childhood you should have had," Petunia suddenly said. "I'm so sorry I let my and Vernon's prejudices prevail. I can't forgive myself for making your childhood a virtual hell."

Harry didn't want her to feel so bad, although she probably deserved it. "Maybe it was all for the best, preparing me for the harsh tests I had to endure until this summer. I may have been too weak to survive, had I been treated nicer."

Petunia wiped her tears. "It was still wrong to treat you that way."

Hermione didn't want that conversation to deteriorate. "Would you like me to take you back home?" she offered.

Petunia smiled, still teary. "I think we'd rather ride the train back home. Can you call a taxi for us, to take us to the train station?"

Hermione and Ron escorted them out a few minutes later, leaving Harry with only Millie.

"I can see why you prefer living somewhere else," Millie said, as she sat down at his side. "This house is oppressive, despite the renovation work done. I wouldn't like to raise children in here."

"Where would you like to raise your child?"

"I'm not sure. My apartment could serve nicely, as long as I only had Charlus, but now..."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

She turned her eyes down. "Yesterday, before we went to Neville's party, I visited my gynecologist. It's too early to be sure, but I'm probably pregnant again."

She couldn't see the way his face brightened. "You are? That's wonderful! It's the best birthday present you could give me. When will you be sure?"

She lifted her eyes, barely believing that he was really happy about the news. "It may take another week or two. I think I should see a healer as well, though."

Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks, her brow, her nose and finally – her lips. "That's really wonderful. We're going to give Charlus a brother or a sister."

Harry felt too excited to stay still. "Let's get married!" he said, standing up.

Millie smiled at him, and then turned serious. "Harry, as much as I'd like to marry you, it shouldn't be on a moment's spur. Marriage, the way I see it, is a life-long commitment. One should not make it unless one is sure of his ability to keep that commitment. I know that the magical community has some different ideas about this, but I had enough time to think things over since I moved out of it. I'll only marry when I'm sure that I can take that commitment and so does my man."

Harry seemed confused. "Doesn't love come into consideration?"

"Of course it does. I couldn't commit myself to someone I didn't love, or didn't love deeply enough. I couldn't commit if I felt that my man doesn't love me the way I'd like. I expect my man to have similar considerations."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Millie, I'm not too good at naming my feelings. I may not be too good at having feelings either. Yet I know that I want to live with you, to have more children with you and to grow old with you. I'm not sure that I love you the way a man should love his wife, but I'm also not sure I can identify that feeling. I'm ready to commit myself to you for the rest of my life. Knowing that, will you marry me?"

Millie now smiled broadly and hugged him tightly. "Yes, Harry. I've been in love with you since third year. I didn't expect it to go beyond platonic love, being in opposing houses and knowing how boys treated me. When you finally made me yours, it was more than a dream come true, yet I didn't expect it to last. Still, even that short encounter made me fall deeper in love with you, and the way you acted since we met again only deepened my love. I'll be proud to become your wife and bear you as many children as you like."

They kissed tenderly and passionately. They didn't even notice that they started mounting the stairs and went into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them.

When Charlus woke up, Kreacher changed his nappies and then gave him some lunch. His parents only left their bedroom at dinnertime.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Wedding

**7 Wedding**

Now, with them both intending to get married, it was time to plan for the wedding. Millie didn't want it to be a big affair. A small, modest wedding, with only close family and a few friends was what she had in mind. Harry didn't care. Except for his aunt and his cousin, he had no family, and he didn't think he had too many friends either. He was surprised to find that Millie had no more, really.

Still, they first needed to tell their family, or rather – her mother. They used the Floo to call her from Grimmauld Place.

"Mom, I have some news. I found the man I want to spend my life with and we're getting married. Would you like to meet him?"

"Are you sure, dear? Men can be quite fickle. Women as well. You shouldn't get married only to find that it's not what you wanted some time later." The older woman was quite reluctant.

"I'm as sure as humanly possible, Mom."

Her mother sighed. "Well, let me get ready first. You may step through in ten minutes. Are you bringing your child along?"

"Not this time. He may distract us from what we need to discuss. I'll be glad to let you meet him later."

"Alright. Just give me ten minutes."

Harry insisted on waiting fifteen minutes, to make sure that his future mother-in-law had enough time before they stepped into the Floo to Bulstrode home.

Once there, he was surprised to find a small woman waiting. She barely reached his shoulders and seemed to have a very delicate build, although it was somewhat obscured by the robes. A quick glance around revealed bare walls, devoid of any luxury, yet all clean and tidy.

"Millie!" the woman cried, stepping forward to catch her daughter in a big hug. Millie seemed delighted to be hugged that way, not minding the fact that she was already much taller than her mother. Both had some tears in their eyes when they disengaged the hug. Her mother still looked at Millie scrutinizingly, as if to make sure she was really well, before she finally noticed the additional person in the room. She gasped and looked questioningly at her daughter.

"Mom, you can probably recognize the man I love – Harry Potter, who gave me my son and has now given me another child, who'll be born in the spring. Harry, this is my mother, Muriel Bulstrode, nee Thompson."

Harry kissed the back of the older woman's hand, according to protocol. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bulstrode."

It took her some time to calm down from the surprise. "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Potter. I've never expected to welcome you in this house."

Despite himself, he asked, "And why was that?"

She sighed and motioned the two to sit down. "I'm sure Millie has already told you about her father. He was a pureblood supremacist and was among the first to join the Dark Lord. Luckily, he was sent on a mission abroad and his Master was no longer around when he returned. This spared him trial, as being not well off he would have probably been unable to bribe his way out. You would have not been welcome here while he was alive. He wasn't as lucky this time around, as he found his death in this war, that should have never happened."

"Yet you married him," Harry noted. He was confused by her lack of feelings towards her late husband.

She shrugged. "It was prearranged, while we were both small children. His parents were quite well off, at the time, but supporting the wrong side in the first war left them with almost nothing. They probably died of shame, yet the contract had already been acted upon."

"Still, he gave you Millie," Harry tried to find some positive thing to say.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. He tried to do his husbandly duty as frequently as possible, but it had no results. Two years after our wedding, I met a nice muggle that was everything my husband wasn't. I only visited his bed twice, but that was enough to make me pregnant. He moved to Canada a few months later, even before Millie was born."

Harry could see that this was news for Millie as well. She looked utterly surprised and quite a bit shocked. "You've never told me!" she said accusingly.

Her mother shrugged. "I couldn't tell you when you still lived with us. My husband could have found out and he would have killed us both. He always suspected you were not his, but didn't dare ask the Goblins to check this, or didn't have the money to pay for it. Still, as you have dark hair, like me, and he was blond, that was enough for him to dislike you."

Millie was silent, trying to understand what these new revelations meant for her. Harry still needed to know something else. "Didn't you agree with your husband's views?"

She looked at him like he had spoken nonsense. "Why should I? My parents were purebloods, but firmly on the light side. I wasn't studious, brave, or cunning, so I ended in Hufflepuff, making him quite mad, as he was then unable to abuse me while at school, as would have been the case had we been in the same house. I never liked him or his views. Even when doing my duties as a wife, I only tried to think of other things, as I found him quite repulsive. I had no tears for him when he died."

Harry was unsure about the right thing to say. He was glad she didn't dislike him for who he was, at least. Millie had finally recovered from her shock, though. "Can you tell me a bit more about my real father, please?"

Her mother smiled tenderly, and Harry could see that she had probably been quite pretty when younger. "I used to wander in Muggle shopping areas at the time, trying to stay as far away from my husband as I could, at least during the day. I was already twenty-two, but that's quite young even for muggles. It was summer, and I enjoyed wearing the summer dresses, exposing as much skin as I dared. He was a street performer. He had come from France. He played the accordion and sang a bit. He had a beautiful voice and when he sang love songs, I felt as if he was singing them especially for me. We had lunch together a few times and then he invited me to come with him; His accordion had a hole that he needed to patch. I could have done it in a moment with the right spell, of course, but it was inappropriate. Still, I knew what such a visit might lead to and I was quite anxious."

She smiled at her memories. "We did nothing that first time. He just held my hand and told me how beautiful he found me. I wanted so much for him to kiss me and make love to me, but he was a perfect gentleman. It was only the fourth time that I visited his apartment when we finally ended in bed, and it was wonderful. I visited there once more, a few days later. I then had to go with my husband for a business voyage. When we came back, I found my lover packing. 'My whole group was invited to Canada, to start performing for real,' he told me. I didn't tell him I was pregnant. I didn't want to impose on him. We never met again."

Harry felt sorry for her, wasting her life away with an insufferable husband. Yet she was still young enough to open a new chapter in her life, to even have another child, if she wanted. "You may be able to find him now," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, it's too late. I'm not the same woman he knew and he's certainly changed as well. We're better off staying apart."

Millie had finally recovered. "Well, as interesting as your love life was, we're here to discuss mine. Harry and I have agreed to get married. We're probably going to have a modest muggle ceremony, as he doesn't want to attract attention, and all I want is to get married to the man I love, not to make a project of the wedding."

Her mother smiled. "I gave up the right to tell you what to do when I let my husband disown you. Do whatever makes you happy, and I'll be glad to be there for you. Still, if you need some advice, I'm ready to help."

The rest went quite smoothly. Eventually, they were ready to go back. "When can I meet your child?" Muriel asked.

"Maybe even now," Harry said. "Kreacher!"

The house elf popped immediately at his side. "What can Kreacher do for Master and Mistress?"

"Where's Charlus?" Millie asked worriedly.

"Young Mrs. Weasley said she would take care of him for a few minutes. They seem to like each other."

"Can you bring Charlus here? It's about time to let him meet his grandmother," Harry said.

Kreacher disappeared, only to pop back again, about a minute later, with the toddler in his arms. Charlus, noticing the unknown place and person, lifted his arms to Harry, clearly wanting to be in his arms.

"He's already attached to you," Muriel noted.

"Yes. It was almost instant. Hard to tell I've only met him about three weeks ago."

She frowned. "Isn't that too short a period to know another person, especially since you want to commit for life?"

Harry smiled, hugging Millie with one arm while holding Charlus in another. "I can't explain this, but I felt at home with them since the day I met them. I've never felt as comfortable in the company of other girls, or young women. It was as if I've finally come home."

"And I've been in love with him since Hogwarts. I can't wait to finally be his in all ways."

"You already are, in most ways," her mother noted.

"I sure am, and I like it!"

Muriel enjoyed playing a bit with Charlus, who soon enough lost his shyness in her company. She was wondering how fate was playing tricks with her, and her eyes watered from emotions.

\/\/\/\/\/

Millie didn't mind any particular dress for getting wed in, but Harry insisted. "We're saving a fortune by not having a big wedding, as most in the magical world expect me to have. We can afford to buy you a nice wedding dress."

She eventually agreed. Harry looked through some wedding fashion magazines and decided on several models, all available in the same shop. Not knowing anything about fashion, he failed to notice it was one of the top designers in London.

They were surprised to find an older man in the shop. He looked Millie over and suggested a few dresses. Harry was allowed to see them, but not on Millie. "Tradition dictates that the groom only sees the bride in her wedding dress at the wedding," he insisted.

Some time later, when Millie came out of the fitting rooms, carrying a large bag, that man stopped them. "Will you consider becoming our house model? Your proportions are perfect, and you have the kind of face that can make every woman envious. You could do very well as a model."

Both Harry and Millie looked surprised. "We're going on a honeymoon, and then we need to finish our studies," she said. "I'm not sure we can find the time."

"Oh, that's no problem. If you allow, we may take your photos during the wedding and use them until you find some more time to model."

"It may take a bit, as I'm already pregnant. I'm not sure..."

"Oh, that's perfect. You see, many brides are pregnant, some quite visibly. I'd like to have dresses that fit them well. It will only be a weekend or two each month, though. We won't bother you too much."

Millie was too flattered by the offer to refuse it. She felt like the ugly duckling who suddenly turned into a beautiful swan. She hardly believed it was not a dream. Still, with the contract signed, Harry gained his wedding clothes for free, as well as a professional photographer to record the moments for eternity. He would still ask Luna to take some magical pictures as well.

Judging by his birthday, Harry knew that his aunt would love to take part in the wedding. He called her on the phone, early enough for Vernon to be still at work.

"Aunt Petunia, I want to invite you to my wedding. It will be held in about a week."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you found someone to love you. Do I know her?" He could almost hear her tearing up.

"You've seen her at my birthday. She's the mother of my son, Charlus."

"Are you sure about it? I mean... You've only met her less than a month ago, if I remember well. Maybe you should wait a bit longer, to be on the safe side?"

"I'm sure I want to marry her. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone. Besides, she already has my son. It's just natural for me to wed his mother. Don't you agree?"

She sighed. "Do you even love her? Does she love you?"

"Yes to both. She's fallen in love with me while still at school, and I've grown to love her since I got to know her."

"Well, good luck to you both, Where will the wedding take place?" Harry knew she was worried about the magical environment.

"We're getting married in the small church near where she's been living since she had Charlus. It will be completely normal, with only a few guests."

And so it was. Ron served as the best man while Hermione was the lady of honor. Petunia sat in the front row, near Muriel, both holding handkerchiefs to their eyes. Dudley sat at her other side, and – surprisingly – Vernon came as well, dressed as elegantly as if his own son was getting married.

As expected, Prof. McGonagall came, while Hagrid only sent his congratulations. His presence could have raised too many questions. They also had several friends attending the wedding. The Weasley came in full form, along with Fleur; Neville came, along with some other class mates. Ginny was looking at him pensively. Millie only invited Daphne and Pansy. Daphne came, looking as strikingly beautiful as she'd always been, yet much warmer than she'd been at school. Muggle clothing seemed to accentuate her beauty.

Pansy declined the invitation. "I'm still helping my family and some friends with the aftermath of the war. Even those who didn't fully agree with the Dark Lord had to act as if they did or else... resulting in many lost lives and lost fortunes. They will not understand it if I attend the wedding of Harry Potter, as most of them still see him as the one who utterly destroyed them and not the one who saved them from that madman. I still wish you both a very happy life together."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. School

**8 School**

Once the ceremony was over, the groom kissed the bride and they left the church, covered with confetti. The whole party moved to a nearby restaurant. The new couple sat at the same table as two other young couples, namely – Hermione with Ron and Fleur with Bill. Ginny found a way to sit at Neville's side, although Hanna was firmly affixed at his other side. Harry wondered for a moment whom Neville would choose.

There was plenty of food and drinks served, yet Harry noticed that all three women at his table refrained from any alcoholic beverage. He knew that Millie and Fleur were pregnant. He wondered if Hermione was as well.

The guests didn't stay long, though. After a while it was only the new couple with Hermione and Ron who stayed last. "Have you noticed how your cousin eyed Luna?" Hermione asked Harry. "If that lasts, your uncle is going to have at least one additional magical relative, probably more."

"Well, I didn't notice, but I saw Uncle Vernon looking sour several times, although I couldn't tell why. Maybe that's his festive expression," Harry replied with a smirk, making Hermione laugh. "Why don't you take a glass of wine? It's been a bit tiring, helping Millie since early morning. Hasn't it?"

Hermione smiled. "It has been a bit, but I'm not sure I should drink. It's still too early to tell, you know..."

Ron, who didn't normally pay much attention, was suddenly alarmed. "You're not pregnant now! Are you?"

Hermione blushed. "It may still be a false alarm, but I think I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, as Ron grabbed her in a searing kiss, making all talking impossible.

"I'll probably know for sure by the end of the week," Hermione said, once the kiss ended.

"That's wonderful! We shall go through this together, and I already have some experience, you know..." Millie said.

"Yes, you have, but not at Hogwarts, with all its stairs," Hermione reminded her.

"True, but London isn't completely flat either, and the elevator had a lot of problems while I was pregnant, forcing me to use the stairs. It's quite annoying, but not really a problem, except during the last few weeks."

"We shall soon find out. You haven't yet told me where you're going for your honeymoon."

Harry smiled. "We found a small resort in Kent, where they have large, well kept lawns. Charlus will love it, I'm sure, and he'll probably tire early enough to let us enjoy some couple time as well."

"But we're only going for the weekend. We shall be back on time to study with you on Monday," Millie added.

"I'll be expecting you," Hermione said.

Ron looked at them, seeming quite reluctant. "Can I still join you? Mom would not give me peace if I don't finish my studies, and with Hermione going there, I don't really have much choice."

"Don't worry, I'll help you catch up," Hermione promised.

"That's exactly what worries me," he said, trying to make it sound like a joke. It didn't fool Hermione, who glared at him for a moment, before laughing heartily. "When will you finally grow up?" she asked in mock annoyance.

The weather cooperated, for a change, and their honeymoon was perfect – just as planned. Charlus was enjoying the expanses so much, that he almost fell asleep before dinner and slept soundly for the whole night. His parents enjoyed themselves as well, seemingly insatiable with each other. Still, Sunday night they were back in London and were eager to resume their studies on Monday.

They found both Ron and Hermione waiting for them at the apartment. "It was a hell of a weekend for me," Ron complained. "She made me study hard from dawn to dusk each day."

"And I gave him plenty compensation for his diligence at night," Hermione teased him.

Ron blushed. "Well... you did."

Soon enough they were immersed back in studies. Ron finally proved to be quite able, given the right incentive, and it looked like having a wife and expecting a child was incentive enough, not to mention the other incentives Hermione was sure to give him.

Too soon, they were all on the Hogwarts Express. Most older students felt somewhat subdued, knowing just too well what had happened merely a few months earlier at the destination of their voyage. Most first year students, though, were too enthusiastic and too tense to let that feeling prevail. Besides, with Charlus riding along, they couldn't really stay serious for long.

The toddler didn't find the train ride too exciting, having already experienced the London Underground and the short train ride to Kent. Still, the larger cars and the compartments were an innovation for him, as well as the views through the windows. Since departing London, he sat with his face pressed to the window, only turning around to see the visitors who came or to point to his parents some objects of interest.

They had quite a few visitors. Neville actually joined them, to Ginny's delight. Although they had no previous dating experience with each other, they had worked together in leading the DA during the war and they felt very close and quite comfortable with each other. Daphne, Tracey and Pansy came to see Millie, compliment her new look and fan over her child. Only Pansy seemed a bit uncomfortable with the rest of the occupants in the compartment. The other girls had no reservations about them and chatted quite amiably with them all, to Ron's utter surprise.

The Patil twins also visited, looking surprised at noticing who the new Mrs. Potter was. "How is Lavender?" Hermione asked them.

Parvati grimaced. "Still not good. It took more than a month to stabilize her condition, as she was almost dead when brought to the hospital wing. She's conscious now, and the healers hope she will be able to resume living in a few months, but they are not quite sure of it. That fall was considered fatal. It's a miracle that she's still alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said. "I tried to keep my distance from the wizarding world until now, so I didn't know how bad she's had it."

"That's alright. Lavender didn't want anybody to see her in that condition. She may be more willing to meet others by the winter vacation."

Many other girls came to say hello and see for themselves that their hero was already out of reach. Most didn't know who the tall beauty was, but seemed quite impressed by her. Charlus, at least, enjoyed the attention until he became too tired. He then cuddled in Harry's lap and fell peacefully asleep.

Yet not everybody was happy with the new couple. When going to the toilet, Harry overheard some talks about him and his new, mysterious wife. "She's not as beautiful as they say. She's quite plain, really, and not really feminine, being so tall. Besides, she's already a mother. Why did he even look at her? She probably bewitched him to make him marry her." He recognized the voice as Romilda's and sighed internally.

Later, when Millie returned from the toilets, she had some suspect moisture in her eyes. Harry hugged her comfortingly, wondering if he would ever escape the gossip.

\/\/\/

A house elf was waiting for the Potters near the entrance to the Great Hall. "Blacky will take care of your child while yous are busy with the welcome feast. We shall be staying in your apartment."

Harry wasn't surprised. McGonagall had already promised that they could take the child to Hogwarts and he would be taken loving care of. They also knew that as a married couple, they would get a separate lodging, as Hermione had already found about that in "Hogwarts – A History". He was still reluctant to let Charlus go with that unknown house elf, yet the child seemed to like the dark haired house elf, letting it hold his hand. "He'll be fine, Master," Blacky reassured them.

Harry kept wondering about how they would cope with the child long after the welcome feast. Although there were a few more married couples, so they found, there were no other children. Harry wasn't sure how the company of only house elves would affect Charlus. "That's alright," Millie reassured him. "Children are not very social at this age. Even when put together, they are mostly playing alone. They start to seek the company of other children a bit later. By then, we shall have already graduated."

Eventually, it turned out even better. There was a small kindergarten in Hogsmeade, taking care of children up to three years old. Charlus was taken there each morning, staying with other children until lunch, when Blacky took him back to Hogwarts. Blacky continued to entertain the child and care for him until his parents were ready to take over, after finishing their studies and their homework for the day.

Their marriage became public a few days after school started. Somebody had probably tipped the reporters, as the Daily Prophet arrived with the headline, " _ **Harry Potter's Secret Wedding**_." It didn't really give many details about how he and Millie became a couple, as very few people knew and they all kept it secret. It did give some background information about Millicent Bulstrode and about her being disowned by her Death-Eater father, becoming an unmarried mother and raising her child in muggle environment. It looked like Rita had done quite a bit of research, as she managed to interview both Muriel Bulstrode and Petunia Dursley, as well as somebody from the restaurant where they had their wedding celebration. Surprisingly, the article was strictly neutral, presenting only verifiable facts and no speculations.

It still had some unwanted results. The Potters got quite a few howlers, either berating Millie as a slut, unworthy of The Man Who Conquered, or badmouthing Harry, claiming that his choice of a wife only showed he was an ignorant half-blood.

Harry didn't mind the hate letters, but he was worried that they might upset his pregnant wife. "Can you do something to stop these letters?" he asked the headmistress.

"You can redirect them and let the house-elves scan them before delivery. They can discard the howlers and the hate letters and only pass to you the rest. You may even instruct them to answer any fan mail you may get for you."

"Can you show me how to do the redirection?"

McGonagall was quite happy to teach him. Once he did it, the mail that reached him and his wife was only personal matters, mainly from the bank, that they could easily handle.

They returned to London every second weekend for some modeling sessions. Although Harry started as a spectator only, letting Millie model several dresses, he was soon offered to model the groom, making Millie happier. She didn't feel like posing with other men as her partners, but posing with her husband was no problem at all, and the love they shared made the resulting photographs more attractive. Harry didn't really mind being photographed, as it was for muggle publications, and he was just another face, for muggles.

Harry enjoyed being back at school. Hermione kept the study group they had started in the summer, even enlarging it to also include a few other students, and both Harry and Millie seemed to flourish with the group. Even Ron seemed to enjoy his studies much better than before, resulting in better grades.

Millie seemed pensive that evening. "What is it dear? Anything bothering you?" Harry asked her.

"Not really, although..." She considered a bit longer before talking. "Nobody says anything to me while I'm with you, yet the few classes we don't have together, some of my house-mates are not very nice. It's nothing really serious, but it does upset me occasionally."

Harry frowned. "Who are they and what do they say?"

She smiled sadly. "It doesn't really matter. I've also heard others talk. It looks like marrying you made me a target to all kinds of gossip."

Harry sighed. "I should have expected this and warned you in advance. I now wonder what I can do to stop this."

Millie gave it a thought as well. "I'm not sure about it, but I've heard that most noble houses have some magic to protect their members. It must be specifically invoked for each member, and it expires in about a month, if not renewed, as it poses some drain on the house magic, but it's supposed to be very effective."

"How can I do this?" Harry wondered.

Millie didn't know. "Maybe Neville can help you," she suggested.

She was proven right. The next day, Harry stood up during dinner and addressed the great hall. "I've noticed that some people do not pay due respect to my wife, Lady Potter. Therefore, I decided to invoke the House Protection magic. From now on, whoever treats her disrespectfully in public, be it in words or deeds, will feel the wrath of the Potter House Protection. I'm not sure what the punishment may be, but I'm sure you won't like it, so I urge you not to do anything that may cause that reaction. Thank you all for your cooperation."

This seemed to put an end to the kinds of behavior that could make Millie uncomfortable. Harry didn't renew the protection, yet it seemed unnecessary.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Births

**9 Births**

Harry didn't seem to notice the passage of time. It seemed like they'd just started the term, and it was already Christmas, with Millie getting rounder, and before he even noticed, it was the end of March. Millie woke up in the middle of the night, feeling pains. Harry didn't wait. "Blacky, ask Madam Pomfrey to come here. I think Millie is going to give birth."

"There's no hurry, dear. It may still take many hours before our child is born," Millie told him as soon as her pain subsided.

This didn't change Harry's mind.

The healer came almost immediately. She checked Millie over and smiled encouragingly at her. "There's still time. Won't you like to move to the Hospital Wing, where I can give you better treatment? It looks like we may also have another birth soon."

Millie agreed. She put on her dressing gown and walked slowly, leaning on Harry, more for moral support than for real need. Harry was surprised to find Hermione and Ron already sitting on another bed.

As the contractions were still quite far apart, the two women started talking, almost forgetting their husbands. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. They were both very anxious, much more than their wives.

An hour later, the contractions became stronger and closer. Millie hugged Hermione, giving her some last moment advice, before each moved to her own private partition. Harry joined Millie at once, sat at the side of the bed and held her hand reassuringly. He didn't really know what to expect, despite all the books both Millie and Hermione made sure that he read. He just tried to make his wife feel his support and his love in any way he could.

Things started moving quicker after a while. A young nurse joined them, instructing Mille when to breath and when to push. Between contractions, Harry could hear Hermione being instructed just the same. Madam Pomfrey peeked in a few times to monitor the progress, smiling encouragingly at Harry.

Then, more than three hours after the first contraction, everything started happening almost at once. Millie's water broke, the contractions became much stronger, and a moment later, so it seemed to Harry, the baby was crowning. A few pushes later, Harry heard his baby's first wail, as the newborn took her first breathes of air. Harry took the baby that someone handed to him and looked at the tiny face, that was still red from the effort of birth, feeling his heart melt for this little bundle of joy. He then passed the baby to Millie and sat down, suddenly feeling dazed.

By the time he returned to his senses, he heard another baby's first cry, as a new Weasley boy was born. He turned his gaze back to his wife and child, who fell asleep with a nipple in her mouth, and smiled.

Too soon, he was sent out, as the healers needed to take care of the afterbirth and his presence was not welcome. Harry was surprised it was already broad daylight. He was joined by Ron, who looked just as overwhelmed. "I never knew it was such a painful process to give birth. I must admire Mum for having done it so many times," Ron said.

"Yes, it is painful, but the reward is so great that women usually don't mind too much. Millie was enthusiastic to learn of her pregnancy, and she actually tried to calm me down during delivery."

Ron smiled. "Hermione did the same. I think it gave her a sense of control over the process, or part of it, helping her calm down as well."

Harry looked at Ron with evident surprise. "Who are you and what did you do to Ron?" he asked with a smile.

Ron shrugged. "It's probably part of finally growing up, you know. Besides, I need to be more observant if I want to keep Hermione happy."

Magical healing proved to be very efficient. Two days after giving birth, both young mothers resumed their normal schedule, only slightly adjusted to allow for breast feeding their babies. Both seemed determined not to let the new motherhood interfere with their studies, and both made sure their husbands would do the same.

Despite studying more seriously than ever, Harry did his best to spend as much time as possible with Charlus and to pay attention to baby Lily as well. He felt happiest when sitting with Charlus on his lap and Millie cuddling at his side while feeding Lily. He finally had his own loving family and there was nothing that could make him happier.

It was a sunny weekend. The new mothers took their babies out, to get some fresh air. Ron sat with Harry and talked, both watching Charlus as he ran to and fro. "It's a pity that McGonagall didn't renew the Quidditch games. You would have done very well, I'm sure, making you able to choose whichever team you'd like to join."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really mind. I liked playing, that's sure, but it was only an excuse for flying, most of the time. Now, with a toddler and a baby, I don't think I even have time for that."

"Won't you like to teach Charlus how to fly a broom?"

"He's too young. Maybe when he's a bit older," Harry said protectively.

"I remember Sirius telling us that you flew a toy broomstick before you had your first birthday. Charlus is already older than that."

Harry squirmed in place. "He's still too young. Maybe when he reaches his third birthday..."

Ron smiled. "I didn't buy him a present for his second birthday, as we were too busy with the pregnancy and the upcoming birth, yet I bought something for him a few days ago. You may say it's a belated birthday present."

He put his bag down and took a longish package out of it. "This is a toy broomstick. It's limited to rise no higher than three feet and fly no faster than an adult can walk. I think we need to train the Quidditch player of the next generation."

Harry seemed to have mixed feelings. Charlus was already coming closer, curious of the gift-wrapped package. Ron handed it to the boy. "Open it," he encouraged him. Charlus still looked at Harry to see his reluctant approval before tearing the wrap paper and taking a first look at the tiny broom. He seemed confused, unable to comprehend what this object was meant for.

Harry finally came to terms with this new development. He summoned his own broom, rarely used since returning to Hogwarts, and demonstrated how one rides the broom, staying low and slow, for the benefit and safety of his child.

Charlus was quick to understand. He straddled the broom and it took him only two tries before he rose up in the air, giggling loudly. Harry made sure that the boy was holding the broom safely, and then patted his shoulder, as if giving him a "go away" sign.

The small courtyard that they were staying in was quickly filled with laughter, as Charlus urged his broom to fly higher and faster, not seeming afraid at all. Millie was watching with mixed feelings. She was proud of her son taking so naturally to flying, just like his father, yet feared that he could fall and get injured, mirroring Harry's feelings.

Luckily, Charlus was already tired of his earlier running. He soon got down, took the broom in one hand and cuddled to his mother, falling promptly asleep.

Harry finally looked at the two mothers. Each was holding a sleepy baby to her breast, none minding being seen that way. As Hermione's baby let go of her nipple, she just shrugged, wiped her breast dry and rearranged her clothes, not minding that Harry was just a pace away. Millie was a bit shyer. As her baby let go, she covered herself with a napkin while making herself presentable, although Ron was still able to see most of it.

"We're really lucky to have such fine wives," he told Harry, who just nodded.

\/\/\/

Way too soon they had to sit for their NEWT exams. Neither young mother asked for any special treatment, except for requesting a side room where each could feed her baby, if their feeding times happened during the exam. Millie felt confident in her ability to achieve good grades. Associating with "the brightest witch of her generation" paid her nice dividends. She was sure she would do much better than she could ever hope for, had she acted differently that time, when she encountered Harry.

Hermione, as was her way, felt extremely stressed. Only taking her baby and hugging him to her chest could calm her. Although she was sure she had failed each and every exam, once it was over, she still got the highest grades possible, making both Ron and Harry proud of her. Millie did quite well, lagging only a bit behind her husband, whose scores were almost as high as Hermione's.

\/\/\/

With the exams over, only the graduation celebration was separating them from their adult lives.

"I'd like you to say a few words at the graduation ceremony," the headmistress told Harry.

"I'm not sure I'm the right choice. Hermione would be able to give a better speech, I'm sure," he said.

She smiled and shook her head. "Harry, you may get her help to prepare your speech, and you may ask others to give some input as well, but only you can pass the right message, being the one who defeated Voldemort."

"It was mere luck," he insisted.

"I don't agree, but it doesn't really matter. The public wants to hear you, and whatever you say will have much more impact than if somebody else said it. You set an example even in your private life, overcoming the house prejudice and marrying a former Slytherin. Never underestimate yourself, Harry."

He felt obliged to agree.

When the time came, he took the podium with his wife and children at his side. "A little more than a year ago, this place was a battlefield. Now, we can all see and appreciate what we've been fighting for. I wanted to give my friends and my future family, although I wasn't sure I'd live to have one, a chance to live in peace and not be bothered by prejudice. As you can see, I managed to get the family I wanted so much. I have a wonderful wife, that I love dearly and I don't care which house she'd been sorted to when she first arrived here. She already gave me two children that I'm happy with and am looking forward to raise into responsible and affectionate adults. I'll do my best to make this world better for them, and I hope each and every one of you will do the same, for the benefit of our children and the generations to come after them as well. If we all work to make our society better, then we may never again have to suffer any dark lords, whatever their agenda may be."

It was a peaceful ride back to London. Harry hugged his wife and children on one bench, while Ron was doing the same on the facing bench, all looking content. They had some visits, as expected. Neville came, hugging Ginny closely and smiling sheepishly at Ron. "I proposed, and she accepted," he told them all. Ginny just beamed at his side, looking happily in love.

Draco Malfoy also visited, with Astoria Greengrass at his side. "Lord Potter, I believe I need to apologize to you for years of bullying and badmouthing you and your friends. I was evidently a spoiled, immature child, who only spouted what his father told him. It took the war, and you trying to save me and my friends, along with the influence of a certain young lady," his eyes wandered to Astoria before he looked back at Harry, "that made me realize my mistakes and try to correct whatever I could. I fully agree with what you said at the celebration and I hope we can cooperate to further those goals."

Harry nodded, yet Draco had some more to say. He turned to Hermione, making Ron tense. "Mrs. Weasley, I first need to apologize to you as well, for my behavior since I first met you. There was no excuse for my words and my actions, except for juvenile stupidity. I hope you can forgive me and give me a new chance to prove myself."

Hermione, just as surprised as Harry, nodded silently.

Draco seemed to relax a bit. "It's still not official, but I'm going to marry Astoria next summer. I'd like you all to participate in our wedding celebration as guests of honor. We shall send you invitations after we set the date."

Astoria didn't wait for him to finish speaking, as she was already making faces to the babies, trying to make them smile. Harry remembered her being sorted to Ravenclaw. She seemed to have a very good influence on her intended.

They were left alone after a while. Harry hugged Millie tighter. Charlus had fallen asleep, using Harry's lap as a pillow and the babies were sleeping peacefully in their mothers' embrace. He didn't know what the future would be, but he felt ready to face it with a loving family and good friends at his side.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


End file.
